If I Was the One
by arrizze
Summary: John Cena was the reason why Torrie Wilson and Adam Copeland got together but he slowly starts falling for Torrie. Problem is, Adam is his best friend.
1. Reminiscing

_A/N__: Hi everyone! This is the first fic I'm posting here. I've done only two fics in the past (which I've never shared here) and I hope this will turn out as good as the others. This was inspired by the song "If I Was the One" by Ruff Endz. It's a good song to listen to while reading this fic. Oh and in this story, thoughts are italicized. I have nothing else to say so I'll leave it at that. Reviews, comments and suggestions are welcome._

_Disclaimer__: John Cena, Torrie Wilson and other names are copyright of World Wrestling Entertainment. I do not own anything, only the story._

_Chapter 1:_

The nearly empty bar suddenly erupted in loud laughter as Adam Copeland, better known as Edge, shared what happened to him that morning.

"I'm telling you! All those girls were practically kneeling in front of me!" Adam took a swig from his seventh bottle of beer before continuing. "But I told them, 'Sorry girls, I'm taken by this hot piece of work.' Isn't that right, baby?" He leaned into his girlfriend for a kiss.

Torrie Wilson gently pushed Adam off but he still had his arm wrapped tightly around her. "Adam, you're drunk. We've got to get you back to the hotel."

"Oh come on, Tor. Don't be such a party-pooper. Isn't that right, guys?"

The group of Randy Orton, Matt and Jeff Hardy all nodded drunkenly in agreement. John Cena, meanwhile, was looking worriedly at Torrie who seemed very uncomfortable. He'd been avoiding the drinks all night because he knew this would happen. He looked at her eyes. Despite the sad look on her face, her eyes still remained bright and sparkling. _She's so beautiful._

"John? John!"

John snapped out of his daydreaming to see the impatient face of his best friend, Adam. "Huh, what?" _What the hell was I thinking? Get a hold of yourself, John._

"Torrie shouldn't be such a party-pooper right?"

John found himself looking at Torrie again. This time, she looked back at him. Their eyes locked and Torrie's eyes seemed to be telling him to help her. Without looking away from Torrie, John said, "Come on, Adam. Let's get you to the hotel."

Adam looked shocked. "What?"

"I said, we're leaving," Before the Rated R Superstar could argue, John added while getting up, "Now."

Adam looked like he was about to retaliate but thought better of it and started to stand up slowly. He staggered and almost fell sideways but John grabbed hold of his arm just in time. He helped Adam and started to walk away from their table and towards the doors. The WWE Champion looked back at Torrie who mouthed 'thank you'. John gave her a small smile and walked out the doors with Adam.

John laid the now unconscious Adam in the backseat of his car and went around to the driver's side. He got in his seat and saw that Torrie was already buckled up in the passenger's seat. Without saying a word, John started to drive off.

Feeling a little awkward, Torrie turned on the radio. Immediately, "If I Was the One" by Ruff Endz started playing. The blonde diva thought nothing of the song and just looked out the window. John didn't think anything of the song either since it wasn't his kind of music but he couldn't help but think that the lyrics fit him so well. After a while, he couldn't take it anymore and switched it to another station.

Adam suddenly threw up all over the floor of John's car. John groaned and swore, "Shit." Torrie giggled for the first time all night seeing the look on John's face.

John put on his fake mad look and turned to look at Torrie. "What's so funny?"

"Your face! You should have seen it!" Torrie said while laughing.

"What you mean this?" John made a strange face.

Torrie burst out laughing and couldn't stop. She clutched her sides and tried to control her breathing. John just gave a slight chuckle because he was too caught up in her smile. He eventually looked away and continued driving down the empty streets.

John stopped at the hotel's parking lot and got out. He went around to the backseat and examined the damage to his car floor. "Great. And I just had this car washed." He picked the lifeless Adam up and flung him over his shoulders.

"Need some help?" Torrie asked as she caught up with the Champ walking to the hotel doors.

"Nah, it's alright. Just promise me that when Adam wakes up, tell him to lose some weight. He's getting really heavy."

Torrie let out a small laugh. "Sure thing, but you know, that's never gonna work."

John let out a sarcastic sigh. "I thought so."

The blonde Diva went up to the front desk and got the keys to their respective rooms. The two WWE Superstars got into the elevators with Adam in tow.

Reaching her and Adam's floor, Torrie stepped out of the elevator helping her stirring boyfriend stand. "Well, this is us. See you around, John."

John stopped the elevator doors from closing. "Wait, you sure you don't need help?"

"Yes. I'm sure. I can handle it. Goodnight."

"'Night, Blondie." John let the doors close again and went up one floor to his room.

The WWE Champion took off his shirt and hat and threw them into one of the chairs in his room. He plopped down on his bed and just stared at the ceiling.

_Why now?_

_-Flashback-_

"_Hey, John!" Torrie greeted cheerfully as she sat with him in the catering area of the arena where that week's Smackdown was being held._

_John took a sip of his coffee before replying, "What's up, Blondie?"_

_Torrie crossed her arms and pouted a little. "Why do you always call me that?"_

"_I've called you that since I first met you. It just stuck."_

_Torrie looked away from him. "You suck as a best friend."_

_John smirked and put on the look that most girls would melt for. "Why? Would you rather have me as a boyfriend?"_

_The blonde Diva blushed. She always had feelings for John but he never seemed to get a clue. Was he finally noticing? "Are you serious?"_

_The then-US Champion thought she was being sarcastic. "Oh well. Anyway, you are and will always be my little Blondie." John then gave Torrie a big cheesy grin._

_Torrie's heart felt like it fell to her stomach but she tried hard not to let it show on her face._

"_John!"_

"_Adam! Man, what are you doing here?"_

_Adam Copeland sat down on the seat across Torrie and turned to look at John. "Nothing. Just visiting."_

_As John and Adam started to catch up on each other, Torrie cleared her throat to make herself known._

"_Oh, uh, Adam this is Torrie," John said introducing the two. "Torrie, this is Adam. He's a very good friend of mine."_

_Smiling, Torrie asked Adam, "Why haven't I seen you here before?"_

_John answered for Adam. "That's 'cause he's in Raw."_

"_Oh. Well, it's nice to meet you."_

_Adam took Torrie's hand and kissed it. "It's nice to meet you, too."_

_Torrie blushed again and felt the spot where Adam kissed her tingle._

_John looked at the two staring at each other and rolled his eyes. "Dude, just ask her--"_

_Before he could finish, Adam kicked John's leg under the table without looking away from Torrie. John winced at the pain and started to get up from the table. "Yeah. Well. I, uh. I have to go to the bathroom. Excuse me."_

John was still reminiscing on that day when there was a knock on the door.

"Go away!" He said grumpily and continued to stare into space.

The person continued to knock until John got annoyed. He got up and opened the door. "What--?!"

He stopped when he saw who was at the door.


	2. Questions

_A/N__: Thanks so much to tsubasafanatic, acesanders, MattxAmy, Jorrieprincess and __MissPhilippinesSuperStar __for reviewing the last chapter. For this chapter, let's just say that Billy Kidman never existed and that Edge was never on Smackdown. Alright? Hope you guys like it!_

_Chapter 2:_

"Torrie? It's 2 o'clock in the morning. What are you doing here?"

The blonde beauty hadn't even said a word when she slipped through the door and lay down on John's bed in her pink pajamas. John closed the door and sat down on the couch next to the bed.

John sighed. "Alright, what is it?"

In the cutest voice she could manage, Torrie answered, "I can't sleep and Adam smells like shit."

John gave a hearty laugh at this. "Out-cold again, isn't he?"

Torrie moved so she lay on her belly and faced John. "That's why I came here. So I won't feel like I'm lying next to a dead person."

"Didn't you even think that maybe I was asleep?"

"You? Sleep? At this time?" Torrie sounded shocked. "Pssh. Yeah right."

John leaned back on the couch. "You know me too well, Blondie."

"Yes I do, Camo."

John looked extremely perplexed. "Camo? When did this happen?"

"Just now. You keep calling me Blondie so it's payback time."

"Why Camo?" John asked still confused.

"_Well, _you always wear camouflage shorts to the ring and you _did _play a marine who wears camo in your movie. So, Camo," Torrie explained giving John her own big cheesy grin.

The WWE Champion thought about it for a second and shrugged. "Makes sense."

Torrie sat up and grabbed a pillow to hug. "What now? Hm. Let's ask each other random questions."

"Sure." John and Torrie always did this before but ever since she's been with Adam, they spent less time together.

"Me first. Okay, what's your favorite color?"

"You know that, it's blue. Yours?"

"Duh, pink."

John got comfortable on the sofa before asking, "What's your favorite food?"

"I like a good salad."

"Heh. Nothing beats fast food."

Torrie put a finger to her lips, thinking. "Hmm. What's the most unforgettable moment you've had so far?"

At that moment, John had another flashback. (_A/N: Second flashback of the day! Wow!_)

_-Flashback-_

"_Welcome to the WWE, Mr. Cena," Vince McMahon said while shaking John's hand. "We're happy to have you here."_

_John felt like he was dreaming. It was too good to be true. "I'm happy to be here, Sr."_

_Mr. McMahon waved it off and smiled. "Please, call me Vince. Now go on and meet some of your co-workers. I've got paperwork to do."_

"_Sure thing, Mr.—er, Vince. Thank you so much!" John said as he closed the door to Vince McMahon's office._

_John leaned back against the door trying to get all of the information in. _I'm a WWE wrestler. A Smackdown wrestler. I can't believe it.

_It was only 10 in the morning. His debut isn't set 'til later that night. _Well, I gotta go and 'mingle'.

_Before he could go anywhere, a voice called his name._

"_John-meister!"_

"_Oh, hey Adam!"_

"_Are you in?" Adam Copeland, a fellow WWE superstar, asked nervously._

_The excitement rushed back into John and he was speechless so he just nodded._

_Adam hugged John. "Man, that's great!"_

_John got his voice back. "I owe you one."_

_Adam and John had been best friends for a very long time. They were like brothers, even. Back when John was in sixth grade and Adam was in eighth grade, they both went to a camp. There, being one of the smallest, John was always picked on. Adam, being older, bigger and stronger than the rest at that time, stood up for John and protected him. They'd been best friends ever since. After camp, they kept in touch, calling each other almost everyday. When Adam broke out into the wrestling scene, John attended all of his shows. Subsequently, when John graduated from college, Adam helped him get into the business._

"_It's no problem. Really. I'm just glad you're finally here. Come on. Let's go meet the others." Adam walked ahead with John following him._

_They spent the next hour roaming the arena and meeting the other Smackdown superstars. Every group that John met gave him a different nickname like Newbie, Fresh Meat, New Kid, John-John and Johnny-boy. When Adam and John got to the Divas, it seemed that he had a new nickname, 'Hottie'._

_Dawn Marie, Ms. Jackie and the other Smackdown Divas were giggling as they were introduced to John._

"_Oh, hey John. I gotta go, man. Bichoff is gonna get so pissed off if I don't get to his office soon. Bye!" Adam, who was a Raw superstar, was already running toward the exits as he said this. _

_He was a little bit uncomfortable talking to the giggling Divas until a beautiful blonde joined in._

_Torrie Wilson rolled her eyes at her fellow Divas. "Some of you are getting married, you know." After shooing them off, she turned her attention to the shy-looking young man in front of her. She gave him a warm smile and held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Torrie Wilson. And you are--?"_

_John smiled and shook her hand. "John, John Cena. Nice to meet you, Torrie."_

_After a bit of small talk, the blonde Diva checked her watch. "Hey, John. I gotta hit the gym soon. Um, do you want to join me?"_

_The new WWE superstar shrugged and nodded. "Sure. I got nothing better to do."_

_Throughout the time they were at the gym, John and Torrie got really close. While they were working out, they kept asking each other random questions. They had lots of good laughs knowing more and more about each other._

_The Covergirl started to feel something different for this man she just met. _Maybe, I like him as more than a friend. Oh come on, Tor. You just met the guy. Snap out of it.

_John Cena also started to feel something different for Torrie but not in that sense. _She's just like a sister--

The WWE Champion was in the middle of his flashback when a pillow hit him straight in the face. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Oh, I don't know," Torrie mocked. "Maybe you completely spaced out on me?"

John apologized and then mumbled, "Stupid fucking flashbacks."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"Okay, answer the question."

"What question?"

Torrie tossed another pillow at John's face but he ducked just in time.

"What?!"

Torrie sighed and reluctantly repeated the question, "What's the most unforgettable moment you've had so far?"

John smiled. "The time I first met you."

The Boise Belle put her hand dramatically on her chest and started her mock drama. "Awww. That's so sweet."

John played along. "Yes, I know. I am such a sweetheart."

Torrie playfully rolled her eyes before John spoke again. "Answer the question, too, Blondie."

"Mine was the time I first got Chloe."

"Hey! You're supposed to say the first time we met, too."

Torrie scoffed sarcastically. "You're kidding, right?"

This started a humongous pillow fight between the two. Feathers flew everywhere and soon the room was covered in a mess of white. Exhausted, the duo went back to their original positions in the room: John on the couch and Torrie on the bed. They continued to ask each other questions until in was well past 4 in the morning.

Torrie yawned and closed her eyes before saying, "If you could have someone love you, who would it be?"

John was a little shocked by this question. He turned to look at Torrie and saw that she was already in a deep sleep. He got up and pulled the blankets over her. Then he bent down and kissed her forehead. "You."

He went back to the couch and lay down. He just lay there watching Torrie sleep. After a while, he drifted off into sleep as well.


	3. Conscience

_A/N__: Sorry if the last chapter was really cheesy. I'm a sucker for that kind of stuff. Anyways, from now on, I'll try to lay off the cheesy parts. Thanks to those who reviewed! I really appreciate it._

_Chapter 3_

The loud banging of the door woke John up from his deep slumber. He slowly got up and rubbed his eyes. The hotel room was still a complete mess. There were feathers, blankets and pillows strewn all over the floor. John looked to his left and saw Torrie fast asleep. The person who was knocking suddenly knocked louder and faster. John reluctantly made his way to the door and unlocked it. Before he could even recognize who woke him up, the person pushed his way into the room and marched straight to the bed.

"Get up!" An infuriated Adam ordered to the still sleeping Torrie.

The blonde Diva rubbed her eyes trying to wake up when the Rated R Superstar grabbed her arm and forcefully made her sit up.

"I told you to get up!"

Torrie yanked her arm from Adam's grip. "What the hell is wrong with you, Adam?"

"Where the fuck were you?"

"I was just here with John—"

Adam cut her off. "That's beside the point! I was worried out of my mind!"

"Jesus, Adam! It's just John!" Torrie ran her hands through her blond locks in frustration.

"You're lucky it's just John! It could have been any of those assholes! You know how many of them are in the roster! They could have grabbed you while you were walking here and do God-knows-what to you!"

"I'm not a child! I can take care of my—"

"No you can't Torrie! You can't! You couldn't live a day without me!"

Torrie didn't answer anymore. Angry tears were streaming from her eyes as she stared holes into Adam. She was about to answer back when Adam grabbed her arm again and proceeded to pull her out of the room.

"Ow! Adam, you're hurting me," the Covergirl said as she tried to loosen her boyfriend's grip on her to no avail.

John stood frozen at the doorway watching all of this happen. His heart told him to help Torrie but his mind was telling him otherwise. As the couple stormed out of the room, Torrie flashed him a pleading look. The WWE champion just looked at her and mouthed, 'I can't.'

Torrie looked at John in disbelief as more tears started falling onto her cheeks. John reluctantly closed the door and he leaned his head against it. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

John put his hat on and looked at his reflection in the mirror. On the outside, he looked like a guy who didn't get affected by anything, but on the inside, his conscience was slowly killing him. He looked more closely at his eyes. The blue orbs had suddenly changed into a dark grayish color. They were the only way you could tell that he was feeling down. _Why didn't you just help her to begin with? You wouldn't be this guilty if you did! _His conscience was attacking him again.

John rubbed his forehead trying to keep the screaming at the back of his head to a minimum. The WWE champion turned around and headed for the door. With one last look in the mirror, he sighed and made his way out.

He walked through the empty hallway trying to get his thoughts together. Just as he was about to reach the elevators, the door to the room next to him opened and out came Randy Orton and his girlfriend Stacy Keibler.

John forced a smile. "Hey, Randy, Stacy."

"Hey John," the Legend Killer greeted.

Stacy went over and hugged John. "Hi there, Johnny."

"Where are you two off to?"

Randy put his arm around the long legged Diva's shoulders. "We're gonna go eat lunch. Wanna come?"

"No thanks. I'm probably gonna go with Adam and Torrie. Besides, I don't want to ruin your moment."

Stacy playfully punched his shoulder. "Shut up."

The three friends stepped into the elevator and pushed the button to their respective floors.

Randy turned to look at John. "Adam and Torrie seemed to be having quite a fight."

"Yeah, I was worried sick. What happened anyway?" Stacy curiously asked.

John sighed not wanting to talk about it. "Long story."

Just in time, the elevator doors opened and John started to make his way out. Before the doors closed, he managed to say goodbye and turned to walk to Adam and Torrie's room. He hadn't even taken one step when someone grabbed him by the arm. John looked over his shoulder and saw a worried Randy Orton.

"What's wrong, John?"

"Wrong?" John tried to look surprised. "Nothing's wrong."

Randy stared at him and gave him a look. "You know I don't believe shit. I know you too well."

"I'm fine. Really."

Randy knew he wasn't going to get anything out of his friend so he just said, "I'm right here if you need anyone to talk to, alright? Don't hesitate to call."

John smiled, but this time it wasn't forced. "Thanks, man. I appreciate it."

"I have to go before Stacy murders me or something. See you around, John." Randy said before stepping into the elevator again.

"See you around."

_You should have just talked to him! You know you have problems. He could have helped you! _ Once again, the voice in his head was telling him off. John had just about enough of the guilt and muttered to himself, "Shut up!"

John took off his hat and ran his hand through his hair before walking down another empty hallway. He stopped at a door near the end and was about to knock. He had his fist raised but he brought it down again thinking better of it. John was about to walk away when the door suddenly opened.

"John? What are you doing here?" A beautiful blonde asked as she opened the slightly open door a little wider.

John peered into the room. "Is Adam here?"

"No, he left."

"Good. We need to talk, Tor."

Torrie looked at him for a moment and stepped aside to let him in. She closed the door and sat on the bed directly across John who was sitting on the couch. She played with the hem of her skirt for a while before clearing her throat and asking, "So, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

John looked down at his hands while answering, "About a while ago—"

"John, there's nothing to talk about." Torrie got up from the bed and was about to walk away when her best friend intervened.

The WWE champion grabbed her arm gently preventing her from leaving. "Please, just let me explain."

Torrie winced in pain as John grabbed her arm at the exact spot that Adam did hours earlier. When John let go of her, she sat back down on the bed rubbing her arm.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"No, no. It's nothing." Torrie tried to hide her arm but John took her hand and saw the bruises on her arm. He looked at her face and saw a red mark on her cheek.

"Tor—"

Torrie snatched her hand from his grasp, looked away and said, "I'm fine."

"No, Tor—"

"I said I'm fine." The blond Diva said a little more forceful than she intended.

John leaned back in the couch and the two of them sat in awkward silence for a while. Deciding that they'll get no where keeping quiet, John started to speak. "I'm really sorry about a while ago. I didn't know what came over me."

"It's alright. You did nothing wrong."

"Yes I did. I should have helped you. I could see that you were getting hurt and I didn't do anything about it."

"You had nothing to do with it. What happened back there was between me and Adam."

John took Torrie's hands in his. "Even so, Tor. I should have done something."

"Adam's your best friend, John. I'm sure you wouldn't ruin your friendship over me. You guys have been through too much to just end because of a stupid fight we had. Relationships come and go but your friendship is something special. Don't destroy it, John."

_Don't destroy it. Don't destroy it. _The words continued ringing in John's ears as he thought about what Torrie said. _She's right. I wouldn't destroy our friendship over her… right?_

The blond Boise native noticed that John had his head down and was in deep thought so she stood up and headed to bathroom. She locked the door and leaned her back against it. For some strange reason, Torrie started to cry again and she couldn't stop. She didn't know why, the tears just wouldn't stop flowing. Was it because of Adam? Was it because he hurt her that morning? _What happened to us? _She jumped when someone suddenly knocked on the door.

"Torrie?" It was John.

Torrie tried her best to sound as calm as possible. "Y-yeah?"

John leaned his back against the door as well. "You know, I'm just right here. I'm here for you."

Torrie didn't answer. She didn't know what to answer. She knew he was there for her when she needed someone to talk to but what good would it do? Adam yelled at her, he hurt her, things he had never done before.

John moved away from the door when he heard Torrie unlock it. When she got out, she immediately hugged him and started to cry on his chest. John stroked her head and back trying to calm her down.

"Don't worry about Adam, Tor. He was just really worried. He didn't mean to hurt you or yell at you. He loves you. I don't know anyone else who can love you as much as he does."

"You're right," Torrie looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "Thanks, John."

John smiled back at her and wiped away her tears. "I better go. Bye, Blondie. Stay strong, okay?"

The blond diva laughed a little and said, "Alright. Bye, Camo."

When John walked out and closed the door, he came face to face with his best friend, Adam Copeland.

"How is she?" Adam asked, worried.

"I think you have some explaining and apologizing to do."

The Rated R superstar sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "I really didn't mean to do that to her. I was just really worried. Plus, I was in the middle of a hangover. I hope she forgives me."

"I'm sure she will." John patted Adam's shoulder and went on his way.

Later that night, John was driving around town trying to get his thoughts straight. Ever since he left Torrie's room, what he told her kept repeating in his head. _Don't worry about Adam, Tor. He was just really worried. He didn't mean to hurt you or yell at you. He loves you. I don't know anyone else who can love you as much as he does... I don't know anyone else who can love you as much as he does… Did I really mean that?_

_A/N:__ That's it for this chapter! Please tell me what you thought of it and review! Thank you!_


End file.
